Blacktail's Castle
Blacktail's Castle '''(formerly known as '''Wolfgang's Castle) served as the home of King Blacktail and his family up until their deaths. As Wolfgang was deemed a hero of Wolfwood Forest, he and his brother, Duke took up residence in the castle. But Wolfgang is shown to have a secret agenda and sometimes goes over to Night Valley to devise plans that involve the eradication of Mythics. Background The castle has served as the home to the royal family for several decades. When the royal family turns up murdered by an unknown gunman, Wolfgang retrieves the murder weapon and is deemed the hero of the forest. As a reward, Wolfgang is crowned king and becomes a resident of the castle alongside his brother and nephews. Appearances The Nature Dragon The castle is seen from a distance when Hugo enters the forest for the first time. Wolfgang usually discusses matters that involves the kingdom with the mayor, the assistant mayor, the monarchs of the forest and the royal council. Wolfgang spies on the Woodlanders from his castle with his projection magic, so that he'll always know what his subjects are doing and that they follow his orders. After his first encounter with the Nature Spirit, Hugo, Wolfgang made it his goal to have the spirit captured and killed. At the castle's balcony, Wolfgang announces to the Woodlanders to Wolfgang that the Nature Spirit is a threat to the kingdom and that anyone who is caught helping him will be imprisoned in the dungeon and executed. Although Wolfgang doesn't succeed in capturing Hugo at first, he manages to capture Blizzard, Alison, Theron, Sadie, Ryder and Clara who have all been deemed traitors to the kingdoms. Wolfgang eventually catches up to Hugo and has him sedated and thrown off a cliff to his assumed death. In the meantime, Wolfgang takes Plumette and the others to Night Valley to be imprisoned for harboring a fugitive. Unbeknownst to Wolfgang, Hugo survived the fall and has arrived in Night Valley to rescue Plumette and the others from imprisonment and then heads back to the castle to announce the truth to the entire kingdom where the Woodlanders finally see Wolfgang as the murderer and thief, he truly is. Wolfgang arrives in the castle to kill Hugo for ruining his legacy. While Hugo and Wolfgang were fighting against each other, Hugo accidentally knocks down a torch which sets fire to the castle, further enraging Wolfgang to kill Hugo. Fortunately, Hugo gets the upper hand and defeats Wolfgang with a dust spell, which kills Wolfgang. Once Hugo escapes the burning castle, it collapses to the ground prompting the Death Spirits to get revenge on Hugo for killing their master. Places of Interest * '''The Foyer: '''The place that is seen when you enter the castle. * '''The Den: '''The room of the castle where the residents of the castle can pursue their activities in private. * '''The Dungeon: '''Where forest criminals are imprisoned. Category:Castles Category:Villains' lair Category:The Black Lion locations Category:Buildings Category:Those destroyed